The Child of Doom
by MaHaL1337
Summary: I'm bat-crap insane, even by demigod standards so I bet you're asking "Why does the insane guy get to write a book?" because nobody seems to deny a child of Moros-Fatum who somehow merged his Greek & Roman sides and Hestia/Vesta, the eldest Olympian. AU, OC, roughly follows the plot of the books.


_**One day in Tartarus...**_

**Yeah, I'll have 2 stories going at once because this idea is stuck in my head & I can't get it out. Anyway, this will be more humorous, filled with action scenes(not likely) & overall different than my other one.**

* * *

Moros was sitting in Tartarus with a splitting headache that he just couldn't get rid of even though he was technically a primordial.  
"Aargh, why is this happening to me?" He screamed into the blackness, fully expecting to not recieve an answer. Imagine his surprise when his mothers voice came out of the void in front of him and spoke.  
"Because something weird is happening to you my son. Like your brother Thanatos your going through the process of having the same form for Greeks **and **Romans, though I must say, you're taking it better than he did."  
"Thanks mum, real helpful. So how long is this going to last?"  
"Only another day or 2. By the way after this you'll have to find out a way to lose some of your power or it'll be too much for you too handle. I suggest creating a demigod child the same way I had you."  
"Alright mother, thank you. Can I suffer in peace now?"  
"Of course, remember to get enough ambrosia every day you know staying in your uncles place isn't good for you."  
"MUM!"

* * *

Atleast that's how my Dad told the story of how I came to be, I found it touching really I saved his life just by being "born" though I wouldn't call appearing out of thin air in Tartarus "born" as such. Anyway on with the story of my life, this will take a while so get comfy; I'm Xenophon "Bane" Blackgate, son of Moros-Fatum and Hestia, or Vesta it really depends on which camp I'm at. About the whole son of Hestia/Vesta thing, I can explain that, in fact it's probably where I should start...

* * *

I was 6 months old at the time; crawling around, crapping my diapers, chewing on anything i could get my mouth on, the usual apparently. Dad's sitting in his chair by the front door of the little cabin we have somewhere in the middle the badlands around Drumheller, Alberta, when someone starts knocking on the door. Despite being the god of doom Dad is actually pretty nice to talk to, so he goes up to the door and opens it I see a woman who looks about 30 years old standing there arms crossed with flames in her eyes though these ones look like a fireplace rather than a burning building, yeah at 6 months I knew the difference, guess it's a son of Moros thing though I don't ahve any siblings to confirm it. Then she starts talking, it sounds kind of like what I assume a slightly disapproving mother would sound like.  
"Moros, I see you have a demigod child, you know they have to be raised by the mortal parent." She looked at me and I suddenly felt the urge to go give her a hug.  
"He doesn't have one Vesta."  
"What?" She looked absolutely flabbergasted by this.  
"He was born the same way I was, I had a personality split and I needed to give off excess energy he came about from it, though now that he's here he's staying with me Olympus be damned."  
"Alright, but a child still needs a mother Moros." Here she looked incredibly upset, so I did what any 6 month old would do when he sees someone upset, crawled over to her and raised my arms so she could hold me it always seemed to cheer Dad up when he had to cause some fates so bad even he didn't like it. Apparently my brain decided this was a great time for first words, so indeed I spaketh for the first time.  
"Daddy," I said pointing at my father with finality, as if daring her to say different, my next words shocked them both beyond belief,  
"Mummy?" I asked pointing at Vesta, she stared at my father and he gave a slight nod.  
"Mummy" she repeated to me pointing to herself before putting her hand over my head and muttering something in ancient greek.

* * *

So, that's the story of how I'm the child of Hestia/Vesta, and before you ask how I can even remember it I have a photographic memory & am kind of super human so I guess it kicked in at 6 months. The next important milestone in my life was when I was 7 years old; or "ready to Spartan up" as my father put it, That's the first time I went to Camp Jupiter..

* * *

Mum, Dad, & I were sitting around the fire in our little cottage, then Dad announced we were going on a trip to San Francisco. Mum was a bit pale, as if she knew what was going to happen next but nodded, I assumed that's why they had been yelling at each other for a few minutes yesterday. So off we went to the airport and we got the first plane to San Francisco.

Before we go on I should probably mention that Hestia/Vesta had broken her vow about 2 years ago and finally married Dad, when Uncle Jupiter put up a fuss she went into her 40 year old I-will-scold-your-ear-off mode on him and he ended up on his throne after whining like a little kid to be forgiven. Anyway, after a couple of days wandering around the city and learning about the area we drove out to what I would discover was the Wolf House and we got out, they both held onto my hands as we walked down the path to the ruined manor. After a couple minutes a really big wolf stepped onto the path and sniffed us before backing up and turning into a woman with black hair & long teeth who bowed to my parents.  
"Lord Fatum, Lady Vesta," her voice had a slight growl in the back of it, not threatening, atleast to me but more like it was just how she spoke. "You have brought me a demigod, yet he smells as if he were the child of you both."  
"Because he is," my father replied "Mine by birth, he didn't have a mortal parent so Vesta ended up adopting him,"  
"Of course milord, is he tod to me & knel be trained?"  
"Until you think he is ready for Camp Jupiter he is, though give him instruction in Greek styles as well, he will be a part of both Camps though a good deal more Roman." My father said to her before he turnet down to look into my eyes. "Xenophon, this is the way it has to be ok? Your mother and I will still visit you in your dreams and when you get to Camp you will get a couple weeks off every year to come see us, but it won't be like it used to, just remember we love you."

"I love you guys too." I said then I went over to the wolf lady and stood beside her, that was the proper start of my life as a demigod even though I had always known about the mythological world I was now living it.

* * *

Now since I finally mentioned the demigod part I'm legally obligated to give you a warning;being a demigod can either be great fun it you like having to fight for your life every day, or you'll think it sucks because of every day life or death struggles and you'll want your old life back, tough luck you're in our world now have fun. Now that I've gotten that out of the way, on with the story.

After about a year with Lupa I was judged ready to be sent to Camp Jupiter, though Lupa thought it would've been sooner if I didn't have to spend a quarter of the year(from the spring equinox to the summer solstice) at the Greek camp out in New York that was nothing worth mentioning. So after being kicked out by my loving teacher I wandered south until I finally managed to get to the Caldecott tunnel and enter Camp Jupiter...


End file.
